desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Sanchez
Claudia Sanchez was the wife of Ramón Sanchez. Biography Early life At some point in her life, Claudia met Ramon Sanchez. The two eventually fell in love and got married. However, it was unknown to Claudia that Ramon was actually a man named Alejandro, and a child molester. Season 8 In Oklahoma, Susan is looking around Alejandro's house, which he shared with his wife and step-daughter, before his murder. While looking around, Susan spots a framed photo of the 3 of them all happily smiling while sitting on a park bench. Meanwhile, Connie is preparing the house for the open-house event. Susan asks why the house is for sale and Connie informs her that Alejandro disappeared a few months back and that she believes it's a drug problem or he could possibly have another woman. Connie continues to tell Susan of the family's troubles - Alejandro's wife had to take up a second job to make ends meet. "Yeah", a voice calls out from the kitchen, "Tell the buyers how desperate we are, that'll jack up the sale price." It's Claudia Sanchez, Alejandro's wife. Connie apologizes and remarks that she didn't realize her client would be home so soon. Claudia tells Connie that there are several fliers of hers littering her garden and Connie excuses herself to go gather them up. With the two women alone, Susan makes her way over to Claudia. She apologizes for prying, Claudia seemingly takes no notice, instead she asks Susan if she's interested in buying the property. Susan reluctantly tells Claudia that she was in the market for something a little bigger. "Well, that's too bad", Alejandro's wife replies solemnly. Silence falls into the room - Susan quickly breaks the awkwardness and asks if there is something she can do. She spots several LEGO construction bricks on a side-counter She turns back to Claudia and pretends that she is a collector of Americana. Claudia is taken aback that Susan wants to buy LEGO bricks off her. But Susan is determined to pay Claudia some money, which she does - she writes a cheque. Just then, Marisa, Alejandro's step-daughter, appears in the kitchen doorway. Claudia glances at the cheque and tells Susan that she added an extra 0 too many. Susan admits that she wants to help Claudia and Marisa out because of their "situation." Claudia informs Susan that the situation is temporary - she knows her husband will come back. Susan, knowing the truth, convinces Claudia to keep the check. As Claudia talks about Alejandro, Susan spots Marisa looking upset and hurt. Claudia thanks Susan, who starts to leave. She pauses when she walks past Marisa and hesitates before saying nothing and exiting. Back in Oklahoma, Claudia is on the phone to her bank. She begs the bank not to cancel her card as she has recently come into some money now and can make the minimum payment. Marisa sits at the dining table. "Marry a rich man, Marisa", Claudia tells her daughter after finishing her call, "Because the only thing guaranteed in life is that the bills will never stop." Marisa suggests that her mother sell Alejandro's motorcycle but Claudia refuses as Alejandro loved it and would kill her if she did so. Marisa hesitates before asking a question that angers her mother; "What if he never comes back?" Claudia exclaims, "Of course he's coming back! Why would you even say that?" Marisa looks away from her mother's piercing eyes and doesn't answer. Claudia asks if Alejandro has contacted his step-daughter - Marisa denies this. Claudia asks again how Marisa would know Alejandro won't return. "That woman that bought all that stuff," Marisa stammers, "She came to talk to me. It was weird but she promised he'd never come back." Claudia's face is serious and threatening. She asks her daughter how Susan would know if Alejandro would return or not - Marisa shakes her head and replies, "That's what she said. And she seemed pretty certain about it." Claudia walks into the kitchen and ponders to herself. She reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out the cheque Susan had written - Susan's address is written on the top left-hand-corner of it. Claudia looks up with a determined face. ("Who Can Say What's True?") At the Delfino house, Susan is interrupted while she’s vacuuming when there is an aggressive knock on the door. She opens it and is shocked to see an angry Claudia. Claudia asks where her husband is, but Susan just slams the door shut. Claudia knocks again, so Susan anxiously opens the door and then apologizes, saying the door slipped. Claudia runs into the house and starts shouting for “Ramon”, thinking he’s living with Susan. Susan tells Claudia he isn’t here, and then she asks Claudia how she found her. Claudia tells her the address was on the check and she continues to shout for Ramon. Susan offers Claudia some tea to calm her down, but she says she just wants her husband. Susan then asks we Claudia thinks she knows she knows where Ramon is, so she explains Marisa told her what she said. Claudia then asks Susan if she thinks it’s so easy to steal “her man”. Susan is surprised to hear Claudia thinks she’s having an affair with Ramon. Claudia sees some flowers and asks if Ramon gave her them, but Susan explains her own husband gave them to her. Claudia calls her a “whore” for cheating on her own husband too. Susan assures Claudia she’s not having an affair, but Claudia doesn’t believe her and she picks up the vase to hit her with. But, MJ suddenly enters the house. Susan quietly begs Claudia not to hit her in front of her child, so she pushes the flowers into Susan’s chest and walks away angrily, after calling her a home wrecker. When Claudia’s gone, Susan grabs MJ and holds him tight to comfort herself. Afterwards, she places hundreds of fliers around Wisteria Lane, saying Susan is having an affair with Ramon/Alejandro. The next day, at 4349 Wisteria Lane, Gabrielle opens her door for Claudia and Susan. Gaby welcomes Claudia, saying it’s nice to meet her. Claudia asks what she wanted to talk about, so Gaby invites her inside. Susan waits outside and allows the others some privacy. As they head inside, Susan notices Marisa sat in a car on the street. Back inside the house, Gaby leads Claudia through the living room and she explains it’s being redecorated. One of the decorators stops Gaby and asks her about a red stain under the carpet. Knowing its Alejandro’s blood, she lies and tells him its red wine. He tells Gaby they’re going to remove it after lunch, pleasing her. Gaby leads Claudia into the kitchen and offers her a drink, but she demands to know where Ramon is. Gaby awkwardly tries to find a way to begin, so she explains that Ramon’s real name is Alejandro Perez. Claudia denies this claim, but Gaby explains she knew him before they met. Claudia asks how she knew him, so Gaby explains he was her stepfather. Moments later Gabrielle’s kitchen, Claudia is trying to make sense of the story she was just told. She asks why he’d come back to see Gaby after he changed his name and started a new life. Gaby explains that she visited her hometown and said things about him and he wanted her to stop. Claudia asks what things she said, so Gaby explains she’s uncomfortable, but Claudia just asks louder what things she said. After a slight pause, Gaby tells her when she was fifteen he molested her. Claudia sort of laughs in disbelief and then asks if she expects her to believe that. Gaby states she was a virgin and he hurt her, but Claudia walks away and calls her a liar. Gaby chases her and says she knows it’s hard to hear. Claudia explains she doesn’t know what happened to her husband, but she knows what she’s been told is a lie. Gaby insists it isn’t and calls him a child molester. Claudia yells at Gabrielle, telling her to shut up. She tells her she can say all the horrible things she wants, but she'll never believe her. With that, Marisa, who’s standing in the doorway, asks her to believe her. Claudia turns around to see Marisa crying and saying she was too scared to tell her. Claudia suddenly realizes Gaby was telling the truth. Marisa explains she thought he would eventually stop, and they both begin to cry. Claudia then walks up Marisa and she hugs her to comfort her. Later, at 4349 Wisteria Lane, Gaby answers her door to see Claudia and Marisa. Gabrielle kindly invites them in, but Claudia politely declines, saying they came to say goodbye. And Marisa adds “thank you”. Gaby asks if they’re sure they don’t want to stay, but Claudia jokingly says Marisa has missed too much school. Claudia then asks for a moment alone with Gaby, so Marisa hugs Gabrielle before heading back to the car. Claudia says Gaby must think she’s the worst mother ever for not realizing what was going on, but Gabrielle says it’s good she believes her, as her mother never did. Claudia explains that she brought Ramon into her life, but Gaby says she didn't know, as did everybody else. Claudia thanks Gaby for letting her know what a monster he was. She then looks over to the old carpet and notices the blood stain. Claudia realizes that the stain is blood, and says that she should get rid of the "red wine stain". Gaby sees that Claudia knows the truth, and she gives her an assuring nod. ("What's the Good of Being Good?") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 812 03.png Promo 812 04.png Promo 812 06.png Category:Season 8 characters Category:Guest characters Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Latin characters Category:Widowed characters Category:Divorced characters